Walker's RevengeREWRITTEN!
by ghostanimal
Summary: Walker needs revenge on Danny Phantom. What better way than to expose him as a halfa? REWRITTEN! DXS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------

"What are you doing Walker?" Everyone's favorite halfa asked the control freak that was tearing apart Amity Park.

"Looking for you ghost punk," Walker replied as his henchman people grabbed Danny.

This caught Danny by surprise, and he struggled to break free, but couldn't.

"I broke out of your jail once Walker, and I can do it again!" Danny told him with a glare on his face.

"I'm not here to take you to prision ghost child. I now see that no cell in my prision can hold you, so I have to do teh next best thing," Walker told him as he turned his back towards him.

"HOW MUCH DO YOU REALLY KNOW ABOUT THIS TEEN GHOST PUNK!?" Walker shouted, taking Danny's collar, and pulling it up so that everyone could tell who he was talking about.

"He's a good for nothing ghost that's haunting our town!" Maddie's voice yelled out.

"Danny Phantom's out to destroy us all!" An unfamilar voice yelled out, sounding scared.

"I AM NOT!" Danny screamed, and was about to yell out more, but was shocked by Walker's goons.

"No! He's is a rare spieces called, a halfa," Walker began, but was cut off by Danny.

"NOO!" Danny said, breaking free, and attacking Walker.

Walker was, however, prepared, for he grabbed his throat, and threw him into the pavement.

"What's a halfa?" Danny hear Dash ask loudly.

"A half human, half ghost," Walker told everyone with an evil smile.

Danny winced as many angry, and shocked people stared at him as if he was a freak in a zoo. He had to get out of there, and now! He got up, and began to fly, but was stopped by some goons.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Walker roared, angry.

"So, your telling them my real name?" asked Danny, trying to hide his fear.

The town gasped, now knowing that Danny Phantom was indeed half ghost.

"No! I was going to do this!" Walker said throwing a box a Danny, but luckly, the Box Ghost was flying by and took it.

Walker scowled angrily, made a portal and flew through it. Danny didn't get to chase him because...

"Danny Phantom! Are you really half ghost?"

"The ghost said a very rare species. Does that mean there's more half ghosts?"

"Who was that other ghost?"

"Who are you as a human?"

"How did you become half ghost?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Danny just stared stupidly at the mob or reporters before turning invisible.

"Where'd he go?" asked a reporter

Danny smiled as some reporters ran to the left, some ran to the right, some ran forward, and others gave up and went to thier vans.

Danny flew home, wondering how he was going to get out of this.

-------------------FLYING HOME-------------------

_**Oh god! What am I going to do! Everyone knows that I'm half ghost! What if everyone makes a connection! What if mom and dad don't want me? What if-**_ Danny's thoughts were interruppted by his cellphone.

Danny could tell that it was Sam by the caller ID.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!? EVERYONE KNOWS THAT DANNY PHANTOM IS HALF GHOST! YOU BETTER ANSWER ME FENTON!" Sam threatened him before he could even said hi.

"Woah Sammy! Calm down, and I'll tell you everything," Danny told her as he heard deep breaths over the phone.

Once Sam was ready, he explained in full detail what had happened.

"Danny, this is VERY serious! You need to lay very low, and check for reporters before you turn back. If they see you, they WILL follow," Sam advised as Danny reached his home.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up Sam!" Danny said before hanging up.

At that moment, the door opened, and his parents, along with Jazz walked in.

"Hey Danny did ya hear? The ghost kid's only HALF GHOST!" his Dad said confused.

"Really?" Danny said playing stupid

"Yes. You know what Danny?" His mom asked, looking closely at his face.

"Um, what?" Danny asked, feeling himself sweat of of nervousness.

"You look an awful lot like the ghost boy. And, I don't recall seeing you around the ghost boy. Do you know him?" Maddie asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh... No! Not at all! But if I do I'll tell you, well I'm going to Tucker's ok, BYE!"Danny said going out the door.

"Well, I'm going to make the Fenton Doorknob!" Jack said running downstairs to the lab.

"The Fenton Doorknob?" Maddie and Jazz said with a confused experssion.

"Yes! When the ghost boy touches it, he'll be stuck! And only me, Jack Fenton, can remove him! Then I can tell the world who he is!" Jack shouted from the lab.

Jazz sighed annoyed.

"Dad! He'll just go ghost when he's stuck on the door!" Jazz called down to him.

"Jazz's right dear," Maddie told her husband as a small crash was heard.

"I'm ok!" Jack yelled back up.

"I'm going to a friend's house. Bye!" Jazz said walking out the door. When she was out of sight,

"Jazz has friends?" Maddie asked herself, confused.

-------------------LATER THAT DAY-------------------

Danny walked into the house, feeling a bit better. Tucker had helped him laugh all the troubles off as they watched the funniest movie ever created. Danny now needed a way out of this, so he made his way to Jazz's room, only she was gone.

"Mom? Where's Jazz?" Danny yelled to his mom downstairs.

"She's at a friend's house," Maddie called back up.

"When did Jazz get friends?" Danny asked, totally shocked.

"I have no clue sweetie," His mom replied as Danny went into his own room.

Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off. He shrugged it off because he was tired, and wasn't in the mood to fight ghosts right now. Danny opened the door, and his eyes widdened to see a fimilar girl on his bed, reading his comic books.

Danny walked up, and saw Danielle's face smiling at him, after her ghost sense went off.

"Hey, got any food?" She joked as Danny laughed, and hugged her.

"Danielle! Your back!" Danny exclaimed as Danielle hugged him back.

"Sure am! I heard the news! Walker's a big jerk! Oh, and wait till I tell you about where I've been! Danny I saw-" Danielle began, but was cut off by Jack.

"GHOST!" Jack yelled, but looked around in confusion as he saw his son, and some girl who looked like him.

"Who the heck are you? And how in the Ghost Zone did you get into my house?" Jack yelled.

"I'm Danielle. I'm your niece, and I came in through the window," Danielle replied, giving him a smile to show that she was human.

"Oh, ok. OH wait a mintue! I'm an only kid, and Maddie's sister has no kids so, where did you come from?" Jack asked, suspiously.

"I, uh, was adopted?" Danielle asked more than stating.

"Oh, then you kids have fun!" Jack said cheerfully as he left the room.

"Anyway, I saw Paris Danny! The Effil Tower is SO amazing! It's five times cooler under the stars!" Dani told her 'cousin' as she went on for hours about the countries she visited, the places she saw, the food she tasted, and the people she met.

-------------------A FEW HOURS LATER-------------------

After hearing the amazing tales of Dani, Danny sat on his bed and watched his clone fly away to Sam's mansion where she was staying. He sighed with relief as he heard the front door open. That meant the Jazz was home, and the he could now talk to her.

When he went downstairs, he was dispointed to find his dad installing the Fenton Doorknob instead of Jazz hanging up her coat.

"Hey Danny! Check out the Fenton doorknob! If the ghost kid touches this, ghost or human, he will be stuck, and only me, Jack Fenton, can get him unstuck! I'm putting one of these on every door in Amity Park!" He said holding up his invention.

"Note to self, do not touch doorknobs," Danny mumbled under his breath.

"You say something?" Jack asked, not really paying attention to his child.

"No. Well I'm gonna find Jazz,"Danny said walking downstairs.

"You do that! I'll be installing the Fenton Doorknobs!" Jack shouted from upstairs.

Jazz had then walked in the door and groaned.

"Dad, the doorknobs aren't gonna hurt, bite, or shock use with electricity are they?" Jazz asked hanging up her coat.

"Nope!" Jack stated as he replaced Danny's doorknob.

"Jazz, I need to talk to you!" Danny said grabbing her arm and dragging her into her room. Danny closed the door and locked it.

"Jazz, how do I get out of this mess?" Danny asked.

Jazz bit her lip nervously as she saw her brother look at her in a worried way. She honestly had no clue on what to do.

"The only thing I have to advise is to lie low until the news dies down a bit," Jazz said, looking at her depressed brother.

"That's a good idea, but what about the ghosts?" Danny asked.

"Mom and Dad," Jazz pointed out, smiling.

"Oh, right," Danny said, mentally smacking himself for forgetting.

-------------------THE NEXT DAY-------------------

Danny came downstairs the next day to find his dad wolfing down eggs and bacon.

"Dad, slow down!" Jazz said, peeking over her book to see Jack eatting like there was no tommarow.

Danny simply rolled his eyes as he got his backpack, and lef the door after saying bye to his parents.

Danny smiled to see his best friends Tucker and Sam waiting for him. On the way to school, they were discussing about the town knowing his secret.

"Relax dude. We'll think of something," Tucker reassured his friends as the trio reached the school of Casper High.

Danny gave a huge sigh before walking into the doors of his school.

-------------------AUTHOR'S COMMENTS THAT NO ONE REALLY CARES ABOUT-------------------

Ok, that's the first chapter of the re-written story, WALKER'S REVENGE! WHOO!

Reviewers: (cricket sounds)

Me: (Cough) Anyway,

I hope that this new, and improved version is much better!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!?

-------------------

Danny sighed as he walked out of school. Danny Phantom's true identity was the topic of the day, and everyone thought that it was some guy named Ryan Kones, Dash Baxter, some other dude named George Jones, and for some strange reason a girl called Danielle Smiths.

"I can't believe that they think the Smiths girl is Danny Phantom! She's a girl for crying out loud!" Tucker told his friends as they walked home.

"I know! Danny Phantom is a boy! Some freak even asked if I was Danny Phantom!" Sam told them, which made Danny, and Tucker laugh.

"Oh lighten up Sam. It's probably just because you wear so much black, and Danny Phantom seems kinda gothic now that I think of it," Danny said, now realizing that his ghost form looked gothic.

"Yeah, but still! Danny Phantom has no girlish features!" Sam said, after thinking for a minute.

"Come on. Movie marathon at my place," Sam said after a few more moments of silence.

-------------------NEXT DAY-------------------

The next day was Saturday, so Danny had planned on sleeping in. Only, he was woken up by Danielle.

First, he felt someone shaking him.

"Go away!" Danny mumbled into his pillow, only it sounded like, "Mo akay!"

Then, something blasted him in the back, waking him up.

"OW! Danielle! What the crud!?" Danny snapped at his clone as he sat up, drowilsy, and angry at her for waking him up.

"I came to warn you. All kids, 17, and under, have to take a mind control test to confirm who's the ghost boy. Thier even making girls do it!" Danielle said, shaking her head in confusion, and shame at the government's stupidity.

"Oh, alright. Thanks for the heads up. Now get out!" Danny said, before falling onto his back onto the bed, and putting the pillow over his face.

Danielle smiled evily before wacking him in the face with another pillow before flying away quickly, completely ignoring Danny's yells.

Danny sighed, as he tossed and turned, but couldn't get back to sleep. After about an hour, he finally dragged himself out of bed, and got a shower, and dressed before nearly breaking his neck going down the stairs.

When he got down there, Jazz was reading while eating breakfeast, his mom was getting coffee and his dad seemed to be swallowing pancakes without even chewing.

"Dad! Chew before you swallow! Your going to choke!" Jazz said, looking up from her book.

"Jazz is right dear. Slow down," His mom added as she handed Danny a plate full of pancakes.

Jack sighed as he slowed down. Jazz finished her breakfast and got up.

"I'm going to a friend's house," She said as she got her purse.

"You have friends?" Jack asked surprised as he ate another forkful of pancakes. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do!" Jazz said as she left.

"Honey, how long has Jazz had friends?" Jack asked as he stood up.

"I don't know," Maddie replied as she sat down with her coffee.

"Note to Self, Have Danny find out how long Jazz has had friends," Jack mumbled as he wrote on a piece of paper.

"Uh, I'm going to Tucker's," Danny said as he went outside.

Danny had just went outside, and was barely a block from his house when he saw Tucker coming over to him.

"Hi Tucker. Oh my god! Is this the new Doomed game!?" Danny asked, grabbing the game from Tucker's hand.

"Sure is! Wanna come over, and play it?" Tucker asked.

"Na, my house's closer. Come on!" Danny said, running with Tucker down the street.

Danny had become more athletic than Tucker because of ghost fighting, so he was about to fall on the ground, and panting hard when they got there.

"That's enough exersic...(pant, pant, pant)... for the year," Tucker gasped out as Danny chuckled, and turned the knob.

He pulled his hand away.

Or at least he tried.

He was stuck! Things just could _**NOT**_ get worse!

"Maddie! According to the Fenton Locator, the ghost kid is stuck on our doorknob!" Jack shouted.

He just _had _to think that.

He heard Jack running towards the door.

"Tucker, hide!" Danny whispered as he tried as hard as ever to remove his hand.

Tucker obeyed and ran behind a dumpster.

Danny grew more frightened as the footsteps came closer. Then he had an idea.

Danny went ghost just in time. The door burst open.

"HAHA! The ghost kid is..." Jack began before seeing Danny Phantom floating, in his ghost mode, with his hand still stuck on the door.

"See Jack! Jazz, and I told you he would do that!" Maddie said, looking a bit annoyed with her husband.

Danny quickly formed an ecto blast and destoryed the doorknob and flew away as fast as he could.

He saw Tucker sneak away as Jack and Maddie's attention, and ectoguns, was on him.

He flew to Tucker's house and saw Tucker waiting for him.

"That, was close!" Danny said as he walked inside to play Tucker's new game.

-------------------LATER IN THE DAY-------------------

Danny winced as he heard a man honk his horn at the Fenton R.V. for not stopping at the light. He held on even tighter, and felt his heart racing so fast, that it could with a race as Jack hit a bump in the road, most likely another car that was in the way.

"I'm surprised that Dad's not in jail by now," Jazz muttered as she held on the seat for dear life as her father almost hit ten people walking on the streets.

Danny's smile turned into a frown as Jack hit a stop sigh. Danny began to wonder why his dad wasn't in jail himself as Jack pulled into a parking space, and ran over a small car in the process.

The family hopped out of the car, and over to the park where the mid thing was taking place.

Danny gave an even bigger sigh this time.

His secret, was about to be exposed.

-------------------AUTHOR'S COMMENTS THAT NOBODY CARS ABOUT-------------------

GASP! everyone shall know in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!?

-------------------

Danny looked at the mayor of Amity Park, and gulped nervously. Jazz smiled at him, and put a hand on his shoulder, but frowned when Jack started pointing his ecto-gun at every kid who had to take the test.

Danny hid a laugh as his dad started questioning Dash, and the Ryan guy.

Soon, the mayor walked up to the podiom, and coughed.

"As your mayor, I have gathered every girl, and boy in Amity Park under 17 to discover the true idenity of Amity Park's biggest problem, Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom has destoryed town property, kiddnapped me along with others, stolen countless times, and let's not forget terroring our great town! Now, if your out there Danny Phantom, we will bring no harm to you! We just want to know who you are!" The mayor said, banging his fist on the table a few times.

Oh yeah. I'm really convinced that thier ok with me, Danny's thoughts dripping with sarcasm as he watch the mayor look over a list with a young woman, and whispering to each other.

The mayor cleared his throat before begining.

"Ryan Kones," The mayor said as the blonde walked up, and took the test.

He smirked, and glared at everyone who had started the rumor about him being the ghost boy as the test proved him negitive.

After about thirty different kids went up, Danny's attention was grabbed when they called his name. Danny looked at Jazz, who pushed him a bit forward.

Danny walked up the steps, and looked around, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Danny Fenton, are you the ghost boy?" The mayor asked.

"Uh...no?" Danny asked.

BEEP!!!! the machine went, scaring Danny out of his mind.

"SECURITY!" The mayor screamed, and Danny was grabbed by guards.

Not only was Danny to surprised to phas through, but maybe, if he was lucky, he could trick them into believing that the machine was screwed up, or something.

"Take him to a ghost proof cell until everyone's been done! If nobody else beeps, then he's the one!" The woman next to him said as Danny was thrown into a car, and droven down somewhere.

-------------------AT JAIL-------------------

"Sorry kid, but you have to stay here until everyone's done," The man said, not looking sorry at all.

Danny glared at him, and the man glared back for a few minutes until leaving to go catch other beepers.

Danny sighed, and lied on the ground, going back to sleep very quickly.

-------------------TWO HOURS LATER-------------------

"Fenton! Get UP!" A female voice growled at him.

Danny fluttered his eyes open lazily, and looked around.

Danielle the clone had woken him up, and looked pretty ticked off. A boy with blond hair that looked white at a distance was slumping in his seat against the jail bars, mumbling something under his breath. Another boy with bright red hair was playing with a shoelace which was about three feet long in a back corner. The last person was a boy with brown hair sitting across from the bars, banging his head against them.

"We're leaving a about two mintues for a private re-test," Danielle told him as he woke up, and leaned against the back wall next to her.

"How long have we been here?" Danny asked out loud.

"I just got here ten mintues ago," The blonde boy said.

"Way too long," The red haired once replied.

"Over an hour and a half," Danielle muttered with a yawn as a man came to thier cell.

"Get up. Your gettin re-tested," The man said, showing no emotion what-so-ever.

A guard opened it, and the four kids were ushered out.

"Man! Your like, the only chick who got beeped!" The brown hair one said, snickering.

Danielle turned around, and punched him in the face. The boy stumbled back, and held his nose, his face turning bright red.

"If you ever play football, your on my team!" The blonde pipped up as Danielle turned around and continued walking.

Danny stifled a laugh as Danielle smirked. The emotionless man shoved them into a room, and began to explain what was going to happen.

"First, you will be given another lie dector test. Only this time, you will answer different questions. If you beep again, we will assume that you are the ghost boy. Any questions?" The man with no emotions asked he was done.

"Yes?" He said, noticing the red haired boy raising his hand.

"Are you like, a robot or something? Cause your not showing any emotions," He asked, as everyone, including Danny, laughed.

A simple growl from the man silenced both the boy, and everyone else.

"Just go!" The man snapped at him, and the others as they all walked fast towards the machine.

A bald guy studied them for a moment.

"You, can just sit down," The man said, pointing to Danielle, obviously having enough common sense to know that Danny Phantom's a boy, and not a girl.

Danielle smiled as she took a seat on a chair a bit away.

Danny gulped nervously as the red haired boy was excused.

"Are you the ghost boy?" The man asked the blonde.

"Sure, why not?" The boy responded, but was caught lying by the machine.

A few mintues later, it was his turn.

"Are you the ghost boy?" The man asked, his voice clearly saying that he would rather be somewhere else.

"Uh...yeah. I am," Danny said as the machine confirmed it.

Everyone just gaped at him as he went ghost, and flew out of the non-ghost proof place.

When Danny was in the sky, Danny notice Danielle next to him.

"They saw," Were the only words he needed to know.

"We can hide in the forest," Danny told her as he made a left before turning invisible.

Danielle followed him invisible. She looked down, and saw the many people of Amity Park talking about Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom.

"News sure spreads fast," Danielle commented as a worried look came on Danny's face.

Danny bit his lip as he sat down on a rock, and waited.

-------------------AUTHOR'S COMMENTS THAT NOBODY REALLY CARES ABOUT-------------------

YAY! Another chappie! WHOOT! Ok, I needs help peoples! I'm starting another fanfiction, but I don't know which one I should pick!

OPTIONS:

What would happen if Sam and I switched places? How could Sam keep up my rep for being an obbessed Danny Phantom girl, and how could I be a rich goth in denial about liking Danny? DXS

AU The Princess Diaries parordy. Danny has always been an outcast. When his 'Uncle' Vlad tells him he has ghost powers, things are a huge shock. Now, forced to be trained by Vlad, he starts preparing for when the day comes he has to protect Amity Park. But, what happens when the news of his powers get out? DXS

Mr. Lancer sees Danny transform. What happens when he threatens to reveal him unless he quits ghost fighting?

AU What would happen if Danny was born to Vlad, and Diana Masters and had an older sister, Alice, along with a twin brother? How would he grow up? DXS OCXV

Sequel to The Hovercar 5000. After beatin the legandary Tom, Danny must enter a Hoverboard race. Sounds easy right? It's totally right if you leave out the fact that the competion is bigger, better, and tougher.

AU Parody of Malinda. Danny devlops ghost powers dispite neglectful parents, and a voilent principal.

When a ghost girl saves Danny, he begins to fall for her. But when he is invited to her house, he learns that the dad of your girlfriend can be evil! DXOC

FOPXDP CROSSOVER Danny's parents drag him, Jazz and Danielle to visit old friends, which turn out to be Timmy Turner's parents. DaniXTimmy


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!?

-------------------

After hiding for over five hours, Danny and Dani spied on the people.

"What do you think?" Danny asked, from the sky, invisible.

Danny looked around the town. Everybody was acting like nothing ever happened.

"Everybody looks normal and confused," Dani reported after looking at the people below her.

"Come on. Let's ask Jazz, just to be sure," Danny said flying towards Fentonworks.

Dani flew next to him as they phased through the wall and entered Jazz's room. Jazz was lying on her bed. Danny floated next to Jazz as he touched her shoulder, to let her know that they were there.

Jazz looked at Danny as he turned visible, while Dani did the same. Jazz gave him a hug.

"Where were you two? We were looking everywhere for you," Jazz whispered.

"The woods. We decided to hide, untill everybody has calmed down. Are they calm now?" Danny replied, also in a whisper.

"Yes, everyone's still confused, but calm," Jazz said even more quietly.

"We'll come through the front door," Danny said as Dani turned human, to prevent melting.

Jazz nodded.

Danny picked up Dani and turned invisible. He flew out the window into an ally. He turned human and held Dani hand, making them invisible. He walked to the front door. He stopped for a moment. He was scared. _What if they don't want me anymore? What if they use me for experiments?_

Dani must have read his mind, cause she smiled.

"Don't worry, they'll still love you. If they try to hurt, you, I'll be there to help," Dani said softly.

Danny smiled as he knocked on the door. He phased through the door and became visible, just as his mom came to answer the door.

His mom ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"The woods, Danni and I were hiding untill everybody calmed down," He replied. Maddie smiled.

"Come tell me everything," Maddie said as the three sat down, and Danny explained everything from the very begining.

"So your Danny's clone?" she asked Dani.

"Yeah," She repiled as she leaned back into the couch.

"So, did Danny make you, or did somebody else?" Maddie asked.

"A seriously crazed-up fruitloop did," Dani replied, as Danny chuckled.

"Who's the seriously crazed-up fruitloop?" Maddie asked, puzzled.

"Trust me, if I told you, Fruitloop would make me a full ghost," Danny said.

"You ok?" Dani asked, noticing Maddie close her eyes for a moment.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Maddie replied as Jack ran up the staris.

"GHOSTS!" He yelled as he pulled out the Fenton Bazoka.

Danny and Danni turned invisible, which made Maddie jump a little. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Jack relax. It's only Danny and his clone," Madddie said rolling her eyes at her husband.

Jack put down his weapon.

"Thier back? GREAT! I can use the Fenton Bazoka on them!" Jack said putting his weapon in the air again.

Maddie heard one of them gulp nervously, thought she wasn't sure, and that made her angry. Jack was going to choose his job over Danny and his clone?

"Jack Fenton! You are NOT using any kind of ghost weapon on Danny or his clone!" Maddie said sharply.

Jack threw his weapon behind him down the stairs, which made a crashing noise. Danny and Danni turn visible, which made Jack jump too.

"Danny, Danny's clone, clean that up," He said. Danny gave a small smile.

_Just like before,_ He thought happily.

"This is gonna take some getting use to," He added, mumbling as he walked upstairs.

"Do you have a name?" Maddie asked Danni.

"Danielle Fenton. Or Dani, with an i for short," Danni answered.

"You two go up to Danny's room, and get some sleep. You must be tired!" Maddie exclaimed as Danny and Dani went upstairs.

Danny put a hand through his closet door, and pulled out a sleeping bag for Dani, who took it, and immeditaly fell asleep. Danny kissed her forehead before going to sleep himself.

-------------------MORNING-------------------

The next morning was Monday, which meant school.

Yuck.

"Hey Danny's clone girl! I've got something for ya!" Jack said as he bursted into Danny's room.

"What is it?" Dani asked puzzled.

Jack pulled out something and handed it to Dani.

Dani screamed, which woke Danny up.

"What is it?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

Dani handed him a piece of paper.

_Jack and Maddie Fenton are now leagal guardians of Danielle Fenton._

" No way! You adopted her!" Danny said happily, watching Dani jump around the room.

"Well she is your clone. She'll sleep in the guest room," Maddie said entering the room.

"What's going on? I heard screaming," Jazz asked walking in the door, confused.

Dani handed her the paper. Jazz read it and gasped happily.

"I've always had wanted a sister, and now I have one!" She said giving Dani a hug.

"Well, you all need to get ready for school. Dani, we enrolled you into Casper Middle School. Since you just got here, you'll start next week," Maddie said as she left the room with Jack and Jazz following her.

Dani went downstairs with them, so that Danny could get ready.

Danny got ready and was downstairs an hour later.

Jazz was reading her book, Jack was swallowing his cereal without chewing it, Maddie was getting a cup of coffee, and Danni was eating cereal.

"DAD! How many times do I have to tell you to chew before you swallow! Your going to choke!" Jazz yelled at Jack.

Jack sighed as he slowed down. Danny got himself a poptart and sat down next to Jazz. Jazz tried to ruffle his hair but he smacked her hand away.

"Why does everybody like messing with my hair? You do it, Dad does it, Mom does it, and I've even have Sam do it a few times!" Danny whined.

Jazz smiled as she returned to her book.

Danny finished his breakfeast and got his backpack while Jazz would wait outside for him.

Danny heard Jazz scream and a door slam, and ran downstairs. Jazz was leaning against the door.  
"I thought you were going to wait outside for me," Danny said, confused.

"I did too. But there is a ocean of reporters outside!" Jazz exclaimed peeking out the window.

Danny looked out the window and groaned. Jazz was right. It looked like every reporter in the world was at his house. The reporters saw him and snapped as many pictures as they could. Danny quickly got away from the window.

"Looks like we have to take the air route to school," Danny said.

"Do we have too?" Jazz asked.

"You can either fly with me, or face over a thousand reporters," Danny said.

Jazz looked at the mob of reporters and then back at Danny.

"Let's take the air route," She said.

Danny went ghost, and picked up Jazz before flying through the ceiling.

"Danny! Slow down!" Jazz squealed as he flew at almost top speed.

"Ok!" Danny said laughing as he went faster.

"OUCH! Hey! OW! Ok, ok! I'm slowing down!" Danny said after Jazz smacked him in the head.

Danny landed in front of the school, and turned back after setting Jazz down.

"Hey Danny! Your back!" said a voice. For a moment Danny paniced, before seeing that it was just Tucker and Sam.

"Yeah. Dani and I came home," Danny said.

"And guess what! Mom and Dad adopted Dani!" Jazz said happliy.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed, smiling big.

"Are you serious!" Tucker asked, looking excited as well.

"Yeah. She's starting school next week. Lucky! I have to go today!" Danny said with a groan.

"It's so that she can get settled in. You know, get her stuff, and get used to being part of the family," Jazz to him.

"You ready?" Tucker asked, looking at the clock on his PDA.

"I'd say yes, but I would be lying," Danny said as Jazz, and Sam dragged him into the school, with Tucker following them, pushing Danny inside.

As soon as he walked in, everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at him, like he had grown a third arm or something.

"It's Danny Fenton! The ghost kid!"

"He actully came to school!"

"Where's the other girl?"

"Do you think he'll go out with me?"

They whispered these types of things as he walked down the halls.

Danny went to his locker, quickly got his books, and went as fast as he could to class.

Jazz had went her class, but wished her brother luck, Tucker went to a different class, so it was just Danny and Sam.

"Hey Danny!" said a voice from a certain popular girl.

"Yeah Paulina?" Danny said, even thought he knew what she was going to ask.

"Will you like to go to a movie Friday?" she asked.

"Sorry, but Danny Fenton doesn't care for you anymore, and Danny Phantom's busy," Danny said, before pushing her slightly out of the way, leaving her completely shocked, and slightly upset.

Sam looked completely amused as she walked with Danny into his first class.

Danny sat in the back, to avoid attention to himself. Sam sat down next to his right, and gave him a rare smile.

Danny gave a small smile, but it quickly left when Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, (AN next ones are off charcters I created for Paulina's group.) Nicole, Susan, and Sarah. Danny wondered what person up there hated him so much to put these people with him in his first class.

Paulina sat on Danny's left, while Nicole, sat in front of him, Star next to Paulina, Susan on Nicole's right, and Sarah on Nicole's left.

_Great. I'm surrounded by girls. _Danny Thought.

Dash and Kwan sat next to each other in the first row.

"So Danny, your the ghost boy?" Nicole asked turning around, with Susan and Sarah turning around with her as well.

"Yeah," Danny said quietly.

"Neat!" Sarah said.

"Danny, are you sure you don't want to go to the movies Friday?" Paulina asked moving as close to Danny as she could.

"Yes," Danny said, pushing her away, gentley.

"So, what are you?" Susan asked

Danny was getting anoyed. Sam must have noticed it, because she did something about it.

"Will you guys just leave him alone?" Sam snapped.

"Make us," Star challenged.

Sam stood up and punched the wall, which made a dent in it.

The five girls grew silent and faced the chalkboard.

Thankfully, Mr. Lancer came in a few seconds later to start the lesson.

While, Mr Lancer did attendence, (AN. I don't know what they do in high school, so live with my mistakes!) the girls around Danny started whispering to each other.

"Do you think that Paulina would suceed in going out with Danny?" Sarah asked.

"Duh! Paulina always gets what she wants!" Susan answered with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Who do you think Danny will ask to the Dance?" Nicole asked.

The Dance! Danny forgot all about it! Who _was_ he going to ask?

"It's so obvious!" Sarah said.

"Me," Nicole, Sarah, and Susan said at the same time.

They glared at each other.

"What do you mean, you" They asked each other at the same time again.

"He's going to ask me! He likes girls with black hair!" Nicole said with a smirk as she flipped her shoulder lenght black hair.

"No, he likes girls, with red hair!" Susan said, moving her long red hair out of her eyes.

"Your both wrong. He likes girls with blond hair!" Sarah said, titling her head to one side, making her short blond hair fall into her face.

Danny saw Sam roll her eyes as she started to doodle in her notebook. Danny tapped Nicole's shoulder, and she turned around, very exicited.

"For the record, I can hear everything you're saying," He whispered.

Nicole, Susan and Sarah turned red as they stopped whispering.

Then he heard Star and Paulina whispering about him.

"Danny is so going to ask me to the dance!" Paulina whispered to Star as she twisted a strand of her hair around her finger.

"He turned you down remember?" Star whispered back.

"So? Just because he rejected me doesn't mean I'm not going to try again!" Paulina snapped back while staring at Danny.

"You know, I think he's gonna ask me to the dance," Star said quietly.

"No he isn't! He's asking me," Paulina said a little louder.

Danny rolled his eyes and tapped Paulina's shoulder, which made her turn around.

"I'd love to go to the Dance with you Danny!" She whispered, happily, while Star, Nicole, Susan, and Sarah looked annoyed.

"I wasn't going to ask you to the dance. I was telling you that I can hear everything you are saying," Danny said as Paulina turned dark red, which made Star, Sarah, Nicole, and Susan giggle.

"Oh," Paulina said, slumping down in her seat.

Finally the bell rang, telling everyone that class was over.

-------------------AFTER SCHOOL-------------------

"Can't talk. I'm going to my room. Being mobbed by fangirls is tiring," Danny said as he walked up the stairs, leaving a laughing Jazz and Danni downstairs.

Danny lied on his bed and fell asleep.

Hey, being mobbed by fangirls is tiring!

-------------------A FEW HOURS LATER-------------------

Danny woke to Dani shaking him.

"Danny, can you please do something about the reporters? They've already broken down our door twice!" She begged her new older brother.

Danny groaned, wondering if he was ever going to get peace and quiet.

"Why not arrange a time where you can answer all of thier questions?" suggested Jazz from the doorway.

"I like that idea!" Danny said, a little happier.

"I'll ask the mayor about it," Jazz asked, taking out her cellphone.

Danny smiled as he watched Jazz talk to the mayor. Jazz laughed when she hung up.

"He said of course, because the reporters are giving him a headache as well!" She said, putting away her cellphone.

"Come on sleepy head! Time for dinner!" Dani said skipping down the stairs.

Danny yawned and got out of bed and followed Dani and Jazz downstairs. His dad was as usual, eatting without chewing.

"DAD!" Jazz yelled, as her dad began to slow down.

Jazz told her mom about the gathering and she agreed, that it was a good idea.

"They might also have questions for Dani, too. Cause she's just like me," Danny added.

"True. Who did clone you Danny?" Jack asked.

"A seriously crazed up fruitloop," Danny answered, pretending to not notice Jack's confused face and Jazz's surprised one.

"HE CLONED YOU? Why is he so upsessed with you?" Jazz asked.

"I have no clue," Danny answered sitting down.

"Who are you talking about?" Maddie asked, wanting to know who they were talking about.

"A guy who would kill us if we told you," Danny answered.

Maddie gave up asking and returned to her food.

After dinner Danny, and Jazz got stuck with the dishes. Everything was fine untill, Danny 'accidently' got soap on Jazz's head.

"Hey!" Jazz said, annoyed. Then she spied the hose, and gave an evil grin.

"You wouldn't dare," Danny warned.

"Oh I will," Jazz said grabbing the hose and spraying Danny.

Danny picked up a plate, and held it in front of him, hoping that it would stop the water. It did, by refecting the water back to Jazz.

By now, the two were soaking wet from head to toe.

Dani, who had been sitting at the table, had ducked underneath it, to avoid the water, was laughing hard at the two. Jazz looked at herself, and glared at Danny.

"Now I'm all wet!" She whined.

Danny smiled, as he turned himself, and Jazz intagablie, making the water come off them. Jazz smiled, as she thanked Danny, and started to clean up the water on the floor.

Dani grabbed a towl and helped her as Danny finished the dishes.

After it was cleaned up, Jazz went to her room to read, Danni watched TV, and Danny went back to sleep.

-------------------

This is one long chappie! Hope yall enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I only own this fanfiction!

-------------------

-------------------DANNY'S DREAM-------------------

A girl about Jazz's age was stirring a wierd brown liquid in a giant witch's pot. She looked tired, and frustrated. Her dark brown hair was short, and only reached a little past her ears. She had pink butterfly wings, and a purple crop top shirt. The sleeves reached a bit past her elbows, and have a V neck, showing a light pink tanktop underneath it. Her dark blue skirt was a mini skirt, and on her feet were purple sneakers.

She tiredly let go of the handle she was stirring with, and looked at book titles with fimilar names before taking one off the shelf with his name on it.

She mumbled things Danny couldn't make out as she flipped many pages before she began reading to herself.

"Forget it! He'll be in the afterlife in just a few days!" A boy's voice informed her in a matter of factly tone.

"Think again Gothie, for he will be alive, and stay that way for a long time!" The girl yelled at the boy, who scowled at the nickname.

The boy was lounging on a blue couch with his feet on one arm of the couch, and his head on the other. He was watching the girl mess with the potion in amusement. His messy red hair had a blackstreak in it, and his red eyes were laughing at the girl. His muddly black boots were getting mud on the couch, and even though his jeans, and shirt were a dark red, and black, dirt, and dust was easily noticable.

"Why don't you just give up already. You, and I both know that he's history!" The boy said, taking his boots off the couch, and sitting up.

"Not if I have anything to say about it Darkie," The girl said, smirking when she heard him growl at her.

"It's Dark, and do you know what's wrong with you?" Dark asked.

"No Darkie. Tell me all about how stupid I am for doing my job!" The girl snapped throwing a bottle at him.

Dark ducked, and made a face at her as the glass shattered on the wall.

"Hope Angel! You have too much hope! Even though you can't do anything to save people, you have hope, and try anyway! IT'S HOPELESS!" Dark shouted, standing up.

"It's only hopeless if you never try!" Angel replied coldly as she tasted the mixture.

"That's your other problem, your so stubborn! It's I were in charge of lives I would-OH! GOD! EW! WHAT IS THAT STUFF!?!?!?!" Dark shouted as Angel shoved some of the mixture into his mouth using a spoon.

"Does it taste salty to you?" Angel asked as Dark gagged.

"Yeah!" Dark said as he spit out some of the mixture while Angel added some orange stuff to it.

"Now taste it," Angel said as Dark backed away.

"I'm not being a lab rat! I don't wanna taste your freaky potions! YOU KNOW YOU CA-!" Was all Dark got to say before Angel pushed him out the door before locking it shut.

Angel snickered as Darkie banged on the door.

-------------------DANNY IS AWAKE-------------------

Danny woke up in the middle of the night from the dream. He looked around, and sighed when seeing his clock tell him that it was only three in the morning. He fell back into bed, and fell asleep.

-------------------MORNING-------------------

Danny ran down the stairs, and took some orange juice from Jazz.

"Thanks Jazz. I have to go! I think I'm late!" Danny said before screaming goodbye to everyone, and zooming out the door.

Jazz's eyes glowed red as a more adultish, and mature voice spoke.

"My work here is done," A female voice informed to nobody, as a woman phased out of Jazz's body.

The woman had a white belt on her black shorts. Her shirt was sleeveless, and black, with a DP on it. Her gloves were short, and to her wrist, while her snow white hair was black streaks were down. It was styled so that it hid half of her face, but you could still see on of her red eyes.

The woman smiled at the sight of Jazz as she took a bottle out of her pocket.

"Now that Danny has not much longer to live, it's time to frame his new sister," She said as she went invisible, and over to Dani's sleeping form. The woman gentle slipped the potion into her pocket, before dissipearing.

Danielle shivered when the ghost touched her, and she woke up right before she dissipeared. Danielle rubbed sleep out of her eyes, and gasped when she got a glimpce of the girl. Figuring that she was just seeing things, she went downstairs to tame her hungry stomach.

"JAZZ! Are you ok?" She asked Jazz's limp form as she came into the kitchen.

Since Jazz was unconious, she didn't answer, so Dani called her new parents with the home phone.

_**Please pick up,**_ Danielle prayed as her mom finally answered the phone.

"Mom! Jazz is knocked out on the kitchen floor!" Danielle cried out before her mom could say anything.

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" Maddie's voice answered as she hung up.

Dani stared as Jazz with worry. She put her hands into her pockets, and felt a container.

"What the heck is Evio?" Danielle whispered to herself as she turned the bottle in her hands to read the lable.

"Poison? Is deadly? Oh my gosh! Did I do this!?" Danielle asked herself, feeling tears in her eyes. She didn't **_remember _**poisioning anybody, and she was certain that nobody had controlled, or overshadowed her.

Danielle quickly threw it in the trash so that nobody would blame her when she heard her parents storm in with ghost weapons in hand.

"YOUR GOING DOWN GHOST GAL!" Jack yelled, pointing the gun at Dani.

"Jack, that's our daughter, remember?" Maddie informed him, her weapong handing loosely by her side.

"Oh, right. The clone girl," Jack said, lowering the weapon as Dani began to explain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chappie completed!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I only own this fanfiction!

-------------------

"And, when I came in, she was lying on the floor with this bottle in the trash can," Danielle finished as Maddie examined the bottle.

"I'll get Jazz to the hosptial right now! We need to stop the posion before it can spread too much," Maddie said, picking up a now pale Jazz and taking her to her car before driving away.

-------------------AFTER SCHOOL-------------------

Danny walked in the door, and when he saw his dad, and Danielle looking upset, and worried while staring mindlessly at the T.V, he became nervous.

"What's...going on?" Danny asked.

"Jazz was poisioned by a ghost this morning," Dani said as she explained everything.

When her explanation was complete, Maddie walked in, with Jazz behind her. Jazz was no longer pale, but she looked confused.

"The doctor said that Jazz is fine. No posion. None at all," Maddie said, confused herself, sending everyone else into complete, and utter comfusion themselves.

"Danny? Did you drink anything this morning?" Maddie asked after ten minutes of silence.

"Yeah. Orange juice. Jazz gave it to me," Danny said, making Jazz look even more confused.

"No, I didn't. All I remember was waking up this morning, and eating breakfest. After that, nothing," Jazz said, making Maddie's eyes widden.

"Danny!" Danielle suddenly shouted, making everyone jump.

"What!?" Danny yelled back, startled at her sudden outburst.

"You! You must be posioned!" Jazz said, catching on as Danielle nodded.

"WHAT!?" Danielle yelled even louder.

"Danny! You have to go to the hospital, **_NOW!_**" Maddie shouted as she grabbed his hand, and dragged him out the door.

Danielle ran down the lab stairs, with Jazz running after her.

"Danielle! Where are you going!?" Jazz asked as she saw Danielle going ghost before opening the portal.

"I'm going to find that ghost!" She yelled, making it completely clear that nothing was going to change her mind.

"But-!" Jazz protested, but it was too late.

Danielle was already in the ghost zone.

-------------------IN THE GHOST ZONE-------------------

Danielle flew in the ghost zone. She really wasn't looking for the ghost, because she still thought that she had posioned Danny, even if she didn't remember it. Dani felt tears come into her eyes, as she sat down, completely misirable. She blew a piece of her snow white hair out of her face a few times before she took her hair out to reput it in a ponytail. She just let her hair stay down for a while, and put the band around her wrist.

"YOU! Miss, you have no right to push my child down in such a rude way!" A female voice scolded her.

"What?" Danielle asked, turning around to see an angry mother with a crying four year old.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You look just like this one woman who pushed my child down so rudely," She said, glaring at nobody at the thought of that lady.

"Where did she go?" Danielle asked, now remembering the girl she had briefly seen before going downstairs that morning.

"She went into that door I believe. And again, I apologize," The woman said, using her other arm to point to her left.

Danielle put her hair into a ponytail again before thanking the woman, and flying quickly towards a door in the distance. Dani heaved the heavy door open before stepping into a dark hall. Dani light up an ecto-blast to see her way before stepping into it. Dani shivered with fright as the dark made frightening shadows that seemed like it would attack at any moment.

Suddenly, the woman she had briefly seen grabbed her from behind, scaring Dani badly.

"Quiet you little brat! What are you doing here!" She hissed after Dani screamed.

Dani shook slightly once seeing her angry red eyes glare at her as she stared at a three inch permanant scar on her left cheek.

"You posioned Danny, didn't you?" Dani asked her, suddenly feeling bold, and angry.

"Bingo," She said with a smirk.

"Why!? What did he do to you!? Do we even know you!?" Dani demanded, her fright now completely gone.

"I hate him. He made me who I am. And we have a lot more in common than you think," The woman told her.

"Like what!?" Dani asked, wondering how on earth this girl was like her, but then it clicked.

"Your my furture self?" Dani asked, her fright coming back.

"Sure am. And I'm like this because of your brother!" Danielle told her as she began her story.

_Flashback._

_Danielle had been away for over 10 years, and decided to pay her cousin, Danny a visit. So she flew to Amity Park._

_"Woah. What happened?" She asked when she saw the town in pieces._

_"A new ghost," Said a voice that sent chills down Danielle's spine__. Danielle turned around and saw Dan Phantom._

_"Danny?" She asked. Dan Phantom nodded._

_"A new ghost destoryed the place. I'll need your help, to stop him," Dan lied to Danielle._

_"But, I melt," Danielle said._

_"I can stabelize you," Dan Phantom offered._

_Danielle accepted the offer. Dan Phantom spent about two weeks finding a way to stabelize her, but, he found a way._

_Finally, it was the day Danielle got stabelized.  
"This may hurt," Dan Phantom warned._

_To himself he added, "Very bad," quietly, so that Danielle couldn't hear him._

_He hooked a wire to Danielle's arm, and pressed a button. Instead of stabelizing Danielle, it turned her evil._

_Her eyes glowed red, and she finally got the idea that he was hurting her, not helpng her! She formed a blast and destoryed the machine. She flew away as fast as she could._

_Her red eyes were permanent, and was half evil. She soon gained control over her evil side, and started searching for a way to destory Dan._

_Then, future Vlad came into the picture._

_Future Vlad adopted Danielle, and they soon planned a way for revenge on what Dan Phantom did to them._

_While they did so, Danielle decided to change her outfit._

_Danielle went and found Evio, a rare poison, and had an idea. She would posion younger Danny, and save the future. Vlad liked the idea, so they did it._

_Danielle mixed the poison with some orange juice, because Danny always had orange juice in the morning. Danielle overshadowed Jazz and gave Danny the poison. She placed the posion in Dani's jacket__, so that people would suspect Dani of poisoning Danny instead of her._

_End of Flashback._

Dani just looked at Danielle when she finished telling her.

"Why did you tell me this?" She asked, confused.

"After, I did it, I felt guilty," Danielle said.

"Oh. So, do you have the cure?" Dani asked.

"Sorry, no," Danielle replied.

"That's ok. I have to go," Dani said, turning towards the door.

"Danielle?" Dani said, turning around before she went out the door.

Danielle looked up, curious.

"Maybe it's not so bad being like you," Dani said, sending a smile on Danielle's face before she left.

-------------------AUTHOR'S COMMENTS-------------------

Another chappie is finished! Story is halfway done!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I only own this fanfiction!

-------------------

Dani flew home with excitement. She now knows who the poisoner, and why she poisoned Danny! Now, to tell Maddie.

When Dani came in the lab, she was greeted by Maddie, and Jazz.

"Danielle! You scared me! Why did you run like that?" Maddie asked, greeting her daughter with a hug.

Danielle smiled, and returned it while turning back before explaining everything, leaving out the reason why, and that she was her future self.

-------------------A BIT LATER-------------------

"So, she doesn't have the cure?" Jazz asked while Dani finished up.

"No," Dani responded as she leaned back into the couch.

"Can't you make it mom?" Jazz asked in curiosity.

"Yes, but it takes three months," Maddie said sadly.

Dani had a ouch-too-bad look on her face as she sighed, looking at a sleeping Danny. He had apparently fallen asleep while watching T.V.

"Come on. Let's make dinner," Jazz said, as she lead Dani took the kitchen.

Jazz and Dani had a blast making dinner, and learned a lot about each other, laughed, and much more. In the end, they managed to throw together a spaghetti dinner with garlic bread, and sauce.

"Dad! Dinner!" Dani yelled down the stairs.

When she got no answer, she threw in that they had ice cream for dessert, which force Jack to come up.

Jack ran upstairs from the lab, holding what looked like a TV remote.

"I've made the Fenton Ghost Remote! It controls ghosts! See!" Jack said as he pointed it at an unsuspecting Danny who was still asleep on the couch, unaware of his soon to be doomedness. Jack pressed the 'shock' button, and Danny screamed as electricity shocked him.

**"JACK FENTON!"** Maddie yelled as she grabbed the remote away and pressed, 'off'. Danny was now sitting on the couch, shaking, from the pain and surprise of it.

Maddie, and Jack went over to see if Danny was alright, as Jazz, and Dani set the table.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw the girl from his dream messing with the drinks. She saw the he noticed her, and disappeared.

Danny completely forgot about it by the time he started eating.

-------------------THE NEXT MORNING-------------------

Danny woke up to a cold nose, sniffing him. He opened his eyes and saw Wulf, who licked his face. Now Danny was happy to see him, but he also scared him.

Danny yelped as he fell out of bed.

Wulf said something Danny couldn't understand.

"GHOST!" Yelled you should know this by now, as you-know-you ran into the room with a ghost weapon, in hand, pointing it at Wulf, who hid behind Danny.

"Dad! It's OK! He's a friend!" Danny said as Wulf licked his cheek.

Jack glared at Wulf before walking downstairs.

"What are you doing here Wulf?" Danny asked the ghost.

"Friend, they coming!" Wulf exclaimed.

"Who? who's coming?" Danny asked.

Wulf said something Danny couldn't understand. Then, he had an idea.

"JAZZ!" Danny shouted, as Jazz ran into the room.

"What is-AHHHHHH!" Jazz said, before screaming at the sight of Wulf.

In what she thought was self defence, she slapped Wulf's noise, making him yelp. Danny patted his cold wet nose as he began to explain.

"Jazz! Calm down! Wulf's my friend!" Danny said. Jazz calmed down.

"Now, do you speak Esperanto?" Danny asked, while Jazz nodded.

"Can you translate what Wulf's telling me? Whatever it it, it sounds important," Danny said.

Jazz walked up to Wulf, while Wulf talked to her. When he was done, Jazz looked serious.

"Walker's declaring war on the human world," Jazz said, while Danny looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" Danny asked, as Jazz nodded.

"MOM!" Danny yelled. Maddie ran upstairs and screamed at the sight of Wulf, just like Jazz. She took out a weapon and fired at Wulf, who was pushed out of the way by Danny, who got zapped with the weapon. Danny shouted a little cry of pain as the blast sent him into the wall. Maddie ran to Danny, forgetting all about Wulf.

"Mom! Wulf says that Walker's declared war on the human world!" Danny said as he got up.

Maddie looked shocked as she looked at Jazz, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll alert the mayor. You just get ready for school," Maddie said as she went downstairs to call the mayor.

As soon as she left, Dani ran into the room, happy that she was going to school.

"I'm so happy! I'm finally going to school!" she said jumping up and down.

"Watch out for mobbing fanboys. I've had so much trouble with fangirls it's not even funny!" Danny said.

"Uh, can you two leave so that I can get ready?" Danny asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure, whatever," The two girls replied as they went downstairs to let Danny get ready.

Danny was ready and went downstairs. Dani, was eating some bacon and eggs, Jazz was reading, Dad was eating without swallowing, and Maddie was making coffee. As Danny walked past Dani, he stole a piece of her bacon, which made her complain, then went off to school, with Jazz and Dani following him.

Danny walked into school, only to be mobbed by about 30 fangirls. He phased through them and ran to class. He ran through the door of his first class and slammed it shut, startling Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer looked at his panting student, and wondered if a ghost had got him.

Danny must have seen his look, because he simply said, "Fangirls".

Mr. Lancer tried his best to hold back a laugh, as he went back to grading papers. He smiled. Everyone so far had gotten a wonderful grade. Then he saw Danny's.

Danny had gotten a D-, and Mr. Lancer frowned.

_Probably fighting ghosts,_ He thought as he went onto Bree's paper.

"I failed again didn't I?" Danny asked.

Mr. Lancer gave him a _**you think?**_ look. Danny sighed as he put his head on his desk.

After everyone was in, at their seats, and up to date on the latest gossip, the lesson began.

-------------------FRIDAY-------------------

Danny woke up to Dani jumping on him.

"Dani, get off me!" Danny mumbled in between Dani's jumps.

"Then get up! We have the meeting today! Oh! And they canceled school so that everyone can watch us!" Dani said as she got off the bed and ran to her room.

Danny sighed as he got up. He made a face. He had to wear a suit, and boy did he hate suits!

Danny, still half asleep, walked to the bathroom, and managed to bang his head on the wall beside it. When he was out of the shower, he put on the suit his mom had given him and tried to do his tie. Jazz came into his room and gave a small giggle as she watched her brother try to do his tie.

"Need some help?" Jazz asked as she walked in, still giggling.

"Yes! I hate this freaking suit!" Danny growled as Jazz did his tie.

"I know! I love this dress, but I hate this heels!" Jazz replied as she finished doing Danny's tie.

Danny took a good look at Jazz. She had a light blue blouse, with a black skirt on. Her high heel shoes were black, and her hair was in a ponytail. Danny honest thought that she looked very business like.

"Are you ready?" Dani asked, standing in the doorway. Our favorite, and only, female halfa had on black dress pants, with a white blouse like Jazz's. Her had was gone, and her raven black hair was in a french braid, with currently bare feet.

"Wow! You look very pretty Danielle!" Jazz said, smiling.

"Can we go now?" Danny asked, growing tired of their fashion discussion.

Danny, Dani, and Jazz went downstairs, and Dani put on her shoes. Maddie had a bright blue dress, while Jack just simply had his tie over his jumpsuit.

"Get in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!" Jack said loudly as he went out the door, tripping on his way out.

Everyone followed, and got in, putting their seat belts on tight.

"Be warned. Dad is not the best driver," Jazz whispered to Dani before Jack started driving, with everyone hanging on for dear life.

When they got there, everyone ran out of the RV as fast as they could. Dani and Danny went backstage, while everyone else went to take a seat.

Danny could tell that there were a lot of people because there were a LOT of voices.

"Ready ghost kids?" The mayor asked Danny, and Dani as they both glared at him, and nodded.

Danny walked onstage, with Danielle behind him, and his eyes got as wide as humanly possible. Danny glanced nervously around the crowd. He saw Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Susan, Sarah, Tom, Nicole, Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, Grandma and Grandpa Fenton, Clockwork, Val- wait a minute.

_**Clockwork?**_

Wait, not just Clockwork.

Wulf, and Dora _**too?**_

The halfa stood there, surprised. Danielle saw his shock and poked him, sending Danny out of La la land.

"Uh, hi. I'm Danny Fenton, and this is my sister, Danielle. As you all know, we are the Phantoms, and had arranged this little, er, _**big**_ get together, to answer questions. So, any questions?" Danny began as he saw many hands go into the air.

Danni pointed to a reporter, who stood up.

"So, Danny, what are you exactly?" He asked.

"I'm a halfa. Half human, half ghost," Danny answered as he pointed to a woman.

"Danielle, you said you were Danny's clone, am I correct? Who cloned you?" She asked.

"We can't tell you, I'm sorry. The person would kill us if we did," Danni answered as she pointed to a little boy.

"How many powers do you have?" He asked.

"We have a lot," Dani said as Danny pointed to Valerie.

"You did you destroy the town? And attacked the mayor along with robbing banks?" She asked, angerly.

"The town damaged is not to blame on us! We don't have a perfect aim, and we can't control what we get thrown into," Dani said.

"And the mayor was overshadowed by an enemy of mine who wants my life to be as horrible as possible. About the robbing banks, do you guys even notice that my eyes were red instead of green? I was controlled by Freakshow. Want proof? Ask him!" Danny added, as he pointed to a little girl.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Valerie looking guilty.

"Why are those ghost in the back here?" She asked, pointing to the three ghosts in the back.

Everybody started freaking out as they screamed.

_Oh great. Just **great,**_ Danny thought.

"STOP IT!" Danny shouted as everyone still panicked.

Everyone looked at the halfa, wondering why he was so calm. Danny walked over to the ghosts.

"This is Wulf. He's a friend," Danny said as Wulf licked him.

"This is Dora. She's also a friend," Danny said as Dora waved.

"And this is Clockwork. He's a really good friend," He said as Clockwork smiled.

"Now, clam down! Their harmless," Danny said as he walked onstage, and pointed to Paulina.

"Who are you taking to the Casper High Dance?" She demanded.

"I don't know," He snapped as Danielle pointed to the one of the boys who was with them at jail.

"This is for the girl. Will you join our football team!?" He asked, making everyone laugh.

"Maybe," Dani said after giggling as Danny pointed to a man.

"What is worse? The press, or fans?" He asked.

"Fans," They both answered, as Danny pointed to a girl.

As the girl asked her question, Danny's legs were beginning to hurt. He had been standing for over 3 hours. He floated in the air, his feet crossed. Danni saw this, and copied his actions, only she sat differently, due to her dress.

This only freaked everybody out.

Again.

"Calm down! You already knew I could do that!" Danny snapped as everyone calmed down, remembering that they did know that.

"Have you ever seen Princess Diana?" A little kid's voice shrieked, making everyone laugh again.

"No. I have not seen Princess Diana, or any other dead celebrity," Danny said once everyone was done.

This happened for about 6 more hours before it ended.

After the meeting thing, Danny and Dani were tired, and cranky. Paulina walked up to Danny.

"Will you go to the Dance with me?" She asked for the billionth time. Danny tried his best to not strangle her.

"NO!" Danny snapped. Paulina looked hurt as she walked away.

His Grandpa chuckled.

"Too many fangirls?" he asked.

Danny nodded.

"Just to bug ya, who are you taking?" He asked.

"I want to take Sam but-" Danny began.

"But what?" His grandpa asked.

"I don't know if she'll say yes," Danny said.

"Clueless," His grandpa muttered.

"I am not!" Danny protested. "Wait, why do people call me clueless?"

"Because Sam likes ya!" He grandpa said.

"I know. She's my best friend," He said as grandpa smacked his head.

"Sweetie, Sam has a crush on you," His grandma said.

"Really?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yes, she does. Now go ask her!" His grandpa said as he pushed Danny towards Sam.

"Um, Sam?" Danny said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, confused.

"Want to go to the Dance tonight?" He asked. Sam just stared at him.

"Uh, sure," She said, secretly happy. He asked _**her**_! Out of every other girl!

"Come on lovebirds! Let's go to Olive Garden for Danny and Dani's birthday!' Tucker said as everyone, including him, Sam and Grandma and Grandpa, got into the R.V. (Tucker and Sam were invited)

For once, Danny and Sam didn't complain about the lovebird comment.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I only own this fanfiction!

-------------------

After dinner was the Dance.

Joy.

Danny kept his suit on while Sam changed.

Sam came out of the bathroom. Danny just stared at her. He thought she was wearing the one from the other dance, but boy was he wrong!

Sam had a dress with a purple top, and the bottem part black. The purple top had a strap about three inches wide, and had matching purple boots. Her hair was the same from the last dance, only a bit longer.

Sam caught Danny staring, along with a dateless Tucker. Jazz and Dani was telling her how they loved it.

Jazz had a long red dress, and shoes. Her long hair was in a ponytail flip.

Sam seemed to enjoy the attention, untill it was time to go. The four was going together. They walked down to Casper High.

When they got there, everyone was staring at Danny and Sam. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead, buried, a ghost, then dead again.

Sam and Danny went to the dance floor as some music started.

At that point, Valerie came in the gym.

"Do you mind if I 'kidnap' Valerie for a minute?" Danny asked, using his fingers for the kidnap.

"Sure," Sam said, with a smile as she picked up some kind of fruit fromt he refreshment table.

Danny smiled as he went over by the door and turned invisible. He went up to Valerie, and phased them out of the gym. Valerie was scared for a minute, but then was angry.

"DANNY! PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted.

"We need to talk to Valerie. You've been avioding me ever since this happened," Danny said as he lowered them down by a pond.

Valerie growled as she turned her back to him.

"Come on, Red Huntress. Talk to me," He said. Valerie's eyes grew wide.

"I don't know what your talking about," She insisted.

"Valerie, I've known since day one. You can stop pretending," Danny said rolling his eyes.

"You knew? And you still wanted to be friends?" She asked.

"Yes. Valerie, your a great person, just confused," Danny replied.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't know and-" Valerie began.

"I's ok. Just, don't do it again," Danny said, cutting her off.

"I won't," Valerie promised.

"We'd better get back before fangirls kill Sam," Danny said as he flew them back.

He put Valerie down and turned visible. He walked back over to Sam. He felt his eyes grow green as he saw two boys trying to hit on her because she was his date. Sam looked bored, and her purple eyes lit up when she saw him, and pushed the boys out of the way to wall over to Danny.

"Did it go well?" She asked.

"Yep," He answered as they started dancing again.

"Danny!" Tucker called, as Danny walked over confused.

"Yea?" Danny asked.

"Paulina said that she would dance with me if you go out with her. Will you _**PLEASE?"**_ Tucker begged. Danny made a face.

"No," Danny replied.

"PLEASE! I'll do anything!" Tucker said.

_**"Anything?"**_ Danny asked, his eyes glowing green. Tucker gulped.

"No way. NO!" Tucker yelled.

"If you want to dance with Paulina, you will, Tucker. You will," Danny said.

"Fine! It'll be totally worth it!" Tucker growled.

"I accept!" Danny said.

Tucker brightened as he danced with Paulina.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, walking over to her date.

Danny told her.

"You aren't!" Sam said giggling.

"Oh I am!" Danny replied as they got some punch and enjoyed the dance.

-------------------  
Danny, and Jazz dropped off Tucker and Sam at thier houses and went home.

Dani and Jazz laughed at what torture Tucker was going to go though.

"Can I take pictures?" Dani asked.

"Get double prints for me," Jazz said.

"Oh, I'll get triple prints!" Dani said.

They were laughing thier head off when they came through the door.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked as Jack ran upstairs, and Grandma and Grandpa looked up from the T.V

Danny told them, and Jack, and Grandpa laughed.

"Honey, don't you think that's a little too much?" Maddie asked.

"I agree with your Mother," Grandma agreed.

"He did say he'd do anything," Danny said as the three went upstairs.

Danny went into his room and went to bed. He couldn't wait for Tucker's torture!

And _**could**_ wait for his date with Paulina.

-------------------  
Danny woke up unusally early the next day. He just couldn't wait to torcure Tucker! He walked downstairs, were his grandpa was making coffee.

"Hi Danny, Seems as though we have a fourth ghost hunter in the family. Now if can just convince Jazz and your grandma," He said with a grin.

Danny chuckled as he got a poptart, and orange juice. His grandfather was a ghost hunter like his parents, but he researched more than hunted these days. Grandma was a doctor, but she retired last month.

"I can't wait to see Tucker today. It's gonna be priceless!" He grandpa exclaimed as he sat down.

"I know. It's revenge. He made me do it last year," Danny replied.

"I remember that. I still have photos of that," His grandpa said.

"I thought I burned them," Danny said with a frown.

"I managed to save four, but that's all," He said.

Unconvienced, Danny finished his poptart as Jazz came down. Jazz got breakfast, while Danny went to watch T.V. Dani and Maddie came down a few minutes later, followed by Grandma. Jack was the last one up.

As Jazz walked to watch T.V. with Danny, she tripped and made a crashing noise.

**"GHOST!"** Grandpa yelled, waving his coffee mug, spilling his burning hot coffee on himself, and the floor.

"Relax George, it was just Jazz," Grandma said as she got herself some coffee.

Grandpa put down his mug and settled down as he wiped his shirt. Dani smiled as she went over to Jazz and Danny, and sat in between them.

At that time, Danny's cellphone rang. Danny reconised the number and groaned. It was Paulina.

"What is it?" Maddie asked. Danny quickly told them about the date with Paulina.

Danny answered the phone.

"Hi Danny! About our date, why don't we go to a movie at nine?" Paulina asked.

"Sure," Danny replied, wanting to throw up.

"See you then. Bye!" Paulina said as she hung up the phone. Danny did the same.

"Wait a second. Isn't Paulina that girl you drool over?" Grandpa George asked, confused.

"Yeah, but she likes Danny Phantom, not Danny Fenton. That's why I've been mobbed by girls all week," Danny said. Grandpa spit out his coffee and laughed. Danny gave him a glare.

"Sorry, but isn't that what you've been wanting?" Grandpa asked.

"Not anymore," Danny replied, as he went upstairs to do something until his date with Paulina.  
-------------------  
Danny walked down the street to Paulina's house to pick her up for thier date. He knocked on the door, which was answered by Paulina. She had on a pink shirt, with a blue jean skirt. Her hair was down, as usual. She looked pretty.

_Yikes. I'm falling for her again,_ Danny thought.

"Come on! We don't want to be late!" Paulina squealed as she grabbed Danny. Danny rolled his eyes as they went to the movie theater.

When they got there, they decided on a movie, and went inside to see it. Danny wasn't sure what the movie was, because every five seconds, Paulina would distract him, whether it was trying to kiss him, or staring at him.

Danny thought that he could rejoice when the movie was over. Danny walked Paulina home, and then flew home.

Not long till Tucker's torture.

-------------------

Tucker moaned, and whined as Danny dragged him into the street.

Tucker had a pink two piec girl's swim suit on, with a batman cape, and mask on.

"It's called revenge," Danny said as Dani laughed and took pictures.

Jazz, and Sam did the same.

"Get me some prints, would ya?" Danny asked Sam.

"Oh I'm getting more than double!" Sam said as she snapped some more pictures before laughing in an evil manner.

-------------------

Danny woke up the next morning in a good mood.

He got dressed, and as soon as he was done, his cellphone rang. He saw that Nicole was calling.

"But how did they-_**Tucker, your a dead man!"**_ Danny growled to himself as he answered the phone.

"Hi Danny!" Nicole said, excited.

"Hi Nicole," Danny said as his good mood went away.

"Want to go to a movie or something?" Nicole asked.

"No thanks. I have plans." Danny replied. It was true. Sam, Tucker, and him were going to the mall that day.

"Oh. Bye," Nicole said, sounding dissipointed as she hung up. Danny did the same.

Danny went ghost and flew to the mall, invisible. Tucker was so going to pay!

He turned back when he got there, and looked for Tucker and Sam. He saw they by the fountain.

Danny came over them, trying his best to not strangle Tucker as he yelled 'BOO!' at Tucker, causing him to fall in the fountian.

-------------------MEANWHILE-------------------

Angel was tired. She had been working for five days strait to finish the cure. She had given Danny half of it, and now she needed to finish the rest. If she kept working, she would finish it by Tuesday.

"Your wasting your time Angel," Death said in a sing song voice.

"Get out, or I'll throw you out," Angel said as she measured the liquid. She was tired and cranky. Why did Death have to pick on her now?

"Come on Angel, don't be rude. Your always so preppy, and happy, and today you look like you'll kill the next person you see!" Death said.

"Be quiet, or get out before you find out what kind of life egisits after the after life!" Angel growled as she stirred the purple-redish liquid.

"Fine, be mean. Kill all the little bunny rabbits, and squirrlies while you at it," Death said a in little girl voice.

Angel grabbed Death by his shirt and dragged him to the door. She threw him as hard as she could out the door, and sent him flying.  
-------------------

While Angel was finishing the cure, and Death was taking an unplanned trip across the country, Danny, Tucker and Sam had just finished thier time at the mall.

Danny walked home, invisible, to avoid fangirls.

He closed the door and went to bed, still tired from yesterday.  
-------------------SCHOOL-------------------

Danny walked into Casper High. Dash must have found his courage, because Danny found himself in a locker. Danny simply phased through it, which made Dash scream like a little girl, and run.

Danny got his books, and went to class, not noticing the hooded figure following him.

-------------------AFTER SCHOOL-------------------

Danny walked out of school, happy that the day was over. His happyness vanished as he felt somebody grab him. His kidnapper was the hooded figure! The hooded person teleported to a room filled with potions and books. The person tied him down in a chair, with his arms free, and walked over to the table. The person took off the cloak, to reveal Angel. She grabbed a purplelish liquid, and walked over to him.

"Drink it," She commanded, handing him the liquid. Danny made a face.

"No way am I drinking that!" Danny protested.

Angel rolled her eyes, and got a very long, and painful looking needle connected to a tube. Danny's eyes widden.

"I'll drink it," He said, taking the liquid, and drinking, it, only to nearly cough half of it back up.

"All done," Angel said, as she teleported him back to the school.

The next day, Danny did the same thing. Got a shower, dressed, and stole Danni's bacon. But instead of going to school, his mom took him to the doctor, to see how much the poison's spread.

Maddie dragged her son into the doctor's office, and went into the room to be examined.

Dr. Laura checked Danny all over, then did a blood sample. The sample would tell them how much poison's in him, how far it's spread. After a few minutes, the results were in. Dr. Laura laughed after seeing the results.

"There is no posion in him! You people are nuts!" She said as Maddie looked puzzled. She and Danny left a laughing doctor and went to Casper High.  
-------------------MEANWHILE-------------------  
Angel was flipping through a book titled, _**Ghost Healings**_. She finally found a permant cure for Danny when a certain time master came in.

"Angel, What have you done? You have messed with time!" He said, a little angry. Messing with time was his job!

Angel gave a noise of anger and anoyance at the arrival.

"Listen. I had no choice. It was either let the kid die, and have to world go with him, or help him, and let the world, and him, live!" She snapped anoyed. Can't these people just leave her **_alone?_**

Clockwork sighed. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"I guess I can let it go," He said quietly.

"Aw, does little Clocky don't want to admit I'm right?" She asked in a baby like voice. Clockwork glared at her.

"Just because your my older sister doesn't mean you have to brag about it!" Clockwork growled.

It was true. Clockwork and Angel were were brother and sister, but Angel was older.

Angel giggled for the first time in days as she wrote down the perment cure. Then, she starting glowing, which worried her. When she glowed, it meant that something was wrong. She went to her computer, and growled in anger as she saw the alerted message.

"Why can't I just get a freaking break!?"

Angel growled as Clockwork peeked over her shoulder. Clockwork went pale.

"Oh no," Clockwork said, as he backed away.

"WULF!" Angel called. Wulf phased into the room.

"Tell Danny that it's time, and bring his here as fast as you can!" She said and Wulf clawed his way into the real world, to get Danny.

"We need some help," Angel said, walking towards the door.

Clockwork stared after his older sister stupidly, until she dragged him out the door, to gather some help.

-------------------  
Danny sat on his bed, studying for his test, when Wulf clawed his way to his room.

"Wulf?" Danny asked, confused. Why was Wulf here?

"Angel says time!" Wulf said the best he could in English.

"Huh?" Danny asked stupidly. Wulf grabbed him, and clawed his way to Angel's layer. He hopped in, where Angel and help was.

"Danny! It's time!" Angel said once she saw them.

"Time for what?" Danny asked.

"War, remember! Walker decleared war on you world!" A woman said, walking over to a table.

"Ok, Danny. Everything's ready. You just need to lead, and learn the plan," A girl said, as Danny went pale.

"ME? Why me? Why not my mom?" He whined.

"Because, besides Clocky, your the strongest person we have! Now, you can either lead this, or we'll give your soul to Death," Angel said, pointing to Death.

Death, who was busy messing with some potion, heard his name. He looked up stupidly, before giving a goofy grin, and wave.

"I'll do it," Danny said, as they prepeared for war.

The group made plans, before Danny had to go. Wulf made him a portal, and Danny went home. Danny ran towards his mom to tell her about it. His mom, Dani, and Jazz were talking, and found Danny's news intresting.

"But, we need some help though," Danny added.

"Why not grandpa? He was in a war," Jazz asked, glancing at the sleeping grandpa on the couch.

"That's a good idea, but he fell down the stairs this morning, and we had to take him to the hospital. You need to wait a bit. Now could you three watch him while I'm gone? Your grandma and father went to visit a friend," Maddie said as she went out the door.

The door shutting woke grandpa, who sat up.

"Ello, Danny, Dani, Jazz! Come talk to me! Has anything intresting happened lately?" Grandpa asked.

Danny told him everything, and grandpa scowled.

"I miss all the fun, don't I?" He asked as he got some coffee.

"Basicly," Dani replied.

"Aw," Grandpa said, but told the three what they would need to know.

"You know, I kinda excited about this!" Dani said.

"Before you get into this war, you still need to be stablized!" Danny pointed out. Dani sighed, relizing this.

"I heard your mother talk about the machine that stops that melting of hers. She said it was almost time to use," Grandpa said as he sat back down on the couch.

The phone next to Danny rang.

"Could one of you get it?" Danny asked.

"Why can't you get it?" Jazz asked.

"I'm scared. It might be a fangirl," Danny replied.

"JUST ANSWER IT!" Dani yelled as Danny picked it up.

"Hello?" Danny said into the phone as the girls and Grandpa went upstairs.

"Hi hi!" said a voice Danny didn't reconize, but could tell that it was a little girl.

"Who is this?" Danny asked.

"Julie. I want to say thank you for protecting Amity Park. I got to go, bye!" said 'Julie' as she and Danny hung up.

Danny sighed, reassured as he went upstairs to play mindless wideo games for the next few hours.

-------------------

The next day was war day. Danny had to go to the Ghost Zone at 9:30, and they had to pick up some people who had voulenteered to help in the war.

Dani flipped through the T.V. channels, and saw some Barney show, which she flipped to the next channel quickly.

"Joy to the world, Barney's dead. We barbaqued his head. Don't worry about the body, we'll flush it down the potty," Danny sang, as Dani couldn't stop laughing.

"Time to pick up the kids!" Thier grandpa called as they all gathered into the car.

Grandpa drove, revealing to be just as bad of a driver as Dad. They managed to pick up everyone, and go into the Ghost Zone in one piece.

Unfortunely, the people were Kwan, Dash, Paulina, Star, Sam, Valerie, Susan, Sarah, Nicole and some other random dude who only joined to skip school.

Great.

When in the Ghost Zone, every ghost Danny had ever fought, minus Walker and his goons, were there, along with hundreds he didn't know. Dash and Kwan helped Danny put his armor on.

"Danny?" Dash said, nervously.

"Yeah?" Danny replied, curious.

"We're sorry for beating you up all the time. We really are," Kwan finished.

"I kinda don't really care about that right now. I just want to come back alive," Danny said,

Dash, and Kwan nodded, understanding, as Ember came over, apparently having no idea on how to put on armor, for the armor was put on wrong. Dash and Kwan helped her put on her armor, and went to pass out weapons.

Everyone wished him luck as everyone went outside to war.

Danny followed everyone out onto the field, ready to fight.  
-------------------  
The war began a bit later, and everyone starting destroying one another. Some ghosts were on the ground as blood poured out from wounds, others kept on fighting, and the rest were picking up the injuryed and taking them to be cared for. Danny had somehow, managed to stay alive as fought his way up to a soilder named Chuck. Danny didn't know it, but Chuck was an exellent fighter, and was the one who had taken down most of thier side's men. Danny found out that out the hard way, when Chcuk starting giving his serious injuries. Danny was so busy trying to keep up with Chuck's fast attacks, he didn't even notice Walker, who had shot him with a weapon no human knew about. Danny screamed as his world fell into darkness.  
-------------------

(falls down from tiredness)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I only own this fanfiction!

-------------------

Danny opened his eyes, and blinked a few times. Near him was Sam, and family.

"Wha hapben?" Danny said, his speech slurred.

Jazz smiled.

"Walker and his goons surrendered, and left," Jazz told him, messing up his hair.

"The doctors annouced that you have a broken leg, and arm, but should recover quickly," Sam assured him as a lot of vistors came in to check up on him.

Tucker showed him his new gameboy.

Sam told him that she was glad he was safe.

Valerie said that she was once again, sorry for hunting him.

Death said that he looked forward to his death.

Everyone else was just happy that he was still alive.

Clockwork, and Angel went in to speak to him privitely.

"Hello Danny," Angel said as she walked in, and sat down.

"Hey," Danny said, still tired.

"Daniel, we have decided to give you an choice. If you want, I'll turn things back to normal, and we can all forget this ever happened, or we can keep it this way, and go on with your life," Clockwork said.

"I'll keep it the same. I can learn to live with it, and everyone would find out sometime anyway," Danny replied.

"I told you," Angel called it as she smirked at Clockwork.

"It doesn't matter. We'll looking forward to see you again," Clockwork said as he and Angel faded away.

"Good luck!" Angel's voice said in a echoie way once they were gone.

Danny smiled as he closed his eyes, and slept.


End file.
